Каори Сакураги
Каори Сакураги — второстепенный персонаж в серии ''«Клубничной тревоги!»''. Она озвучена Котоми Ивамурой. Внешность Kaori was a sickly looking but beautiful girl with short black hair that is usually held back with a large pink hair bow. She has very pale skin probably due to her illness and not getting much sun light her eyes are droopy giving her a sad expression most of the time they are a shade of ruby red. when not in uniform Kaori's outfits are quite feminine and seem elegant but plain. Личность В процессе написания... Предыстория She is a former student of Astrea hill. She attended St. Miator's Girls' Acadamy alongside Miyuki and Shizuma, who were given the task of helping her enjoy her highschool experience. Over time, Shizuma and Kaori began to get closer, eventually falling in love with each other. Kaori, who had always been sick as a child, was becoming more ill. She and Shizuma decide to become the Etoile together, Kaori passed away not long after, leaving Shizuma heartbroken. She has a similar face to Nagisa's. Сюжет В процессе написания... Отношения Шизума Ханазоно Kaori met Shizuma through Miyuki despite her having secret feelings for her and as soon as she saw her they had a connection which only grew stronger as time went on soon they fell in love or as shizuma said "Maybe love is not the right word but we needed eachother" from then on they started a relationship even planning to become the Etoile together despite Kaori's worsening condition.They win but the happiness does not last as during the ceremony Kaori starts showing signs of being worse then after more time has past we see that she passes away the Illness finally taking it's tole on her leaving Shizuma heart broken. Миюки Рокуджо From what we have seen Miyuki was in charge of taking care of Kaori and even budding a friendship with her soon after introducing her to Shizuma they seem to get along well enough and care a great deal for one another as Miyuki has shown when Kaori's Illness starts to worsen and Kaori when she thanked her for letting her meet Shizuma. Miyuki like Kaori has feelings for Shizuma so you can tell when they grow closer she has jealously of the girl but realizes how much shizuma and her love each other so puts her feelings away being the supportive friend even when they wish to become Etolie together despite Kaori's state of health she supports them and knows they will win which they do she seems equally devastated when Kaori passes away breaking down into tears right after hearing Shizuma's cries of heart ache. Нагиса Аой Though they never meet she is told about to Nagisa many times through out the series and is a main reason for the strain on Shizuma and Her's relationship as she can't let someone else into her heart which in turn causes Nagisa much pain and even depression but she seems to not hate her despite this even crying when told her full story by Miyuki. Nagisa and Kaori share similar features in looks their faces are quite similar when compared. Факты *She has a mysterious Illness which is the cause of her death in the series. *She shares quite a resemblance to Nagisa. *She is voiced by Iwamura Kotomi. Источники В процессе написания... en:Kaori Sakuragi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученицы св. Миатор